Beauty of a day
by Skuld Fair
Summary: Nunca un halago había hecho tanto bien. Universo Alterno.


**El título es una canción de _Apollo Brown._**

**Para _El Nano, _que hoy es un año más viejo. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Espero que todo te vaya muy bien, te lo mereces (: Ojalá te guste este pequeño e insignificante regalito. Besos, guapisimo. **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Naruto _pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Beauty of a day**_

Gaara estaba hasta las narices de estudiar. Se acercaban los exámenes finales y ahí estaba él, un sábado por la noche intentando memorizar conceptos algo enrevesados de la psicología. Es que cuando tuvo que elegir especialidad escogió esa porque le parecía la más fácil. Ahora se arrepentía muchísimo. Pero internamente se alegraba de tener un compañero de desventuras; Naruto, su pareja desde hacía siglos -o eso le parecía al pelirrojo-, también estaba dejándose las cejas estudiando... ¿Ingeniería Geotécnica?

En fin, que ahí estaban los dos, uno frente al otro sentados a la mesa del comedor con la cabeza amenazándoles con estallar en cualquier momento.

_No se puede aprender un lenguaje que exprese mejor las cosas que uno... _Gaara dejó de leer. Desde hacía un rato que notaba la mirada del rubio posada encima de él y eso le estaba causando una distracción poco recomendable en esos momentos.

—¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó sin demasiado interés.

Naruto bajó rápidamente la vista hacía sus apuntes.

—No, nada.— y siguió con su lectura.

Sin darle más importancia el pelirrojo siguió con lo suyo. Eso de la "Hipótesis del lenguaje del pensamiento" se le estaba atragantando de mala manera. _No se puede aprender un lenguaje que exprese mejor las cosas que uno... _Otra vez esa mirada acechadora sobre su persona.

—Naruto, me estás poniendo muy nervioso. ¡Dime lo que sea y deja de mirarme, por Dios!

—Que no pasa nada, hombre. Déjame estudiar.

E ignoró olímpicamente a Gaara. Este apretó los dientes y volvió su atención al dichoso libro.

Diez veces. Diez malditas veces había leído la maldita frase y no había progresado nada. Como el examen no girara en torno a esas trece palabras ya se podía dar por muerto académicamente hablando. ¿¡Por qué Naruto no dejaba de mirarlo tan fijamente! Argh, lo estaba volviendo loco. Cerró el tomo dando por imposible cualquier avance y miró atentamente al rubio el cual le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad.

—¿Te gusta lo que me he hecho en las cejas?—soltó tan pancho Naruto.— Quiero ser un metrosexual.

¿Quería se metro qué? ¿Eso significaba que lo harían más seguido? Gaara desechó esa idea; si estaba relacionado con algo estético no iban por ahí los tiros.

Observó atentamente la cara del rubio pero no veía nada fuera de lo normal, eran tan rubias como siempre. Arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué te has hecho exactamente?

Naruto lo miró escandalizado.

—¡¿No lo ves? Me las he depilado y les he dado forma. ¿A que mola?—explicó todo sonriente.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos para intentar darle una nueva perspectiva. Nada.

—Diles que te devuelvan el dinero, las tienes igual que siempre.

Se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo indebido cuando Naruto hizo un puchero y empezó a lanzarle lo que tenía más a mano; libros y bolígrafos, principalmente.

Rápidamente Gaara se parapetó detrás de su silla intentando eludir esos proyectiles mortíferos mientras podía escuchar un: _¡Eres un insensible!_

—¡Pero es cierto, te han estafado!

Eso sólo incrementó el lanzamiento de objetos. Gaara pensó rápido.

—¡Lo siento, no me había fijado bien! ¡Te queda genial!

Por fin los útiles estudiantiles dejaron de volar. El pelirrojo suspiró y empezó a asomar lentamente la cabeza.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—preguntó Naruto con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

—Sí, sí, te ves muy... ¿apetecible?

Dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, lo cual le sonó estúpido a más no poder, pero para el rubio fue como música para sus oídos.

—Je, pues vamos a celebrar mi acertado cambio de imagen.

Con una sonrisa pervertida adornando su morena cara cogió a Gaara de la mano y lo llevó a la habitación que compartían. Y mientras el ojeroso era arrastrado por el pasillo, pensó que, si ese era el resultado de decir cuatro halagos, él, Sabaku no Gaara, le diría cada día lo guapo que estaba. Y por él ya podía ponerse una cortina floreada como si fuera una toga, un: _Te ves muy sexy, Naruto_, no se lo iba a quitar nadie.


End file.
